First Kiss
by ClemmyClue102
Summary: After a bottle of rum, the group learns that Clem has a crush on Luke and they decide its time she should have her first kiss. Cluke (One-sided crush, Luke does NOT have the hots for Clem). Rated T for talk about "kissing stuff". This is my first fic. Go easy on me. One-Shot


_**After a bottle of rum, the group learns that Clem has a crush on Luke and they decide its time she should have her first kiss.**_  
><em><strong>Cluke (One-sided crush, Luke does NOT have the hots for Clem)<strong>_

_**Rated T for talk about "kissing stuff". **_

_**This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Luke was sitting by the fire. He couldn't sleep. Every single time he closed his eyes, he would see their faces, his group. Pete, Alvin, Nick, Sarah, Carlos, Rebecca, all of them. He let out a sigh, quickly turning a the sound of approaching footsteps, only to let out another sigh of relief.<p>

"Clem, you scared me." He said as she took a seat across from him.

"Luke." She called in a small voice.

Luke looked over to where the source of the voice now sat.

"What's up, Clem?" Luke asked. "Why are you still awake?"

"I can't sleep." Clementine answered. "Can you tell me something?"

"Uh, sure. Tell you what?" Luke asked, he'd be able to easily come up with a quick bedtime story.

"Hmm..." Clementine thought for a minute. "Tell me... About the kissing you did!"

"W-What?!" He choked. "C-Clem?"

"Huh?" She tilted her head, cutely.

"That's...uh, It's gross, remember? Why are you asking me this?"

"I just want to know." She looked up at him, expectantly.

"Oh my God, Clem!" Luke threw his hands over his eyes.

"What?" Clementine asked, innocently.

"You, you, I, uh-" Luke stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Weren't you doing 'kissing stuff'?" Clementine asked, suspiciously.

Luke chuckled, nervously. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, we were, but-"

"So how did it feel? Was it your first kiss? How was it?" Clementine interrupted excitedly, with a train of questions.

"Clem-"

"Did you like it?" She asked, cutting him off again.

"Umm...I...I guess." He admitted, sheepishly.

"That's...good. I think." She smiled.

"Y-Yeah." Luke looked away from her, turning his attention towards the fire. He heard Clem stand, and hoped that she was heading back to bed.

"...Luke?" The girl called again.

"What now, Clem?" He looked up, noticing she was now sitting right at his side.

"Were you and Jane trying to make a baby?" She asked.

"N-No. Why?"

It was strange to see this innocent, unknowing side of Clem. It reminded Luke that she was still just a little kid, regardless of how mature she acted.

"Because, Christa told me that people do that to make a baby."

"No, we weren't."

"Hmm..." She looked like she was thinking, deeply about something. "Did you take your clothes off?"

She asked.

Luke wanted to crawled under a rock to avoid her prying eyes. He had already felt bad about the whole thing, was she trying to make him feel worse?

"Stop it, Clementine."

"What did I do?"

"You- Just...Nothing Clem, I'm sorry." He couldn't get mad at her for a mistake he made."Why are you still awake?"

"I already told you I can't sleep." She repeated, before once again assaulting him with questions. "Did you do naked kissing with Jane?"

"Oh my God...No. No! No! We didn't, Clem!"

"Oh...But, Alvin and Rebecca did. Because that's how they made AJ."

"Yeah, but-"

"Oh, right. You're not married." She seemed to mutter an answer to her own question, before brightening up. Luke decided to just let her come up with her own theories, when she suddenly asked, "Are you getting married?"

"What?"

"You're in love, right?" She smiled at him.

"Clementine,"

"Christa said, two people do that when they love each other."

Luke smiled, as he noticed her rub her eyes, that was his ticket out. "Clem, you're tired. You need to get some sleep."

"No. I'm not too tired yet. I wanna talk some more."

Well, his plan was a failure, time to think of another. "Okay. How 'bout I tell you a story."

Clementine narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not a little kid, Luke."

"But you and Sarah used to love my bedtime stories." He looked over at her with sad eyes.

"Yeah." Clementine looked down, sadly at the mention of her friend. "But that was then, and this is now."

"I'm sorry, Clem. I just-"

"I don't want to talk about that stuff." Clem shook her head, cutting him off.

"I...I hear ya." Luke agree, not wanting to think about the past anymore than he had to.

After an awkward silence Clementine spoke again.

"Was it gross?" She continued, not even allowing him to talk. "That's pretty nasty? You're nasty."

"Clementine, please..." Luke groaned.

"Can you just tell me?" She was practically begging.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Luke nearly, snapped at the little girl. She was starting to annoy him. This was the first time he'd seen this side of her and he was already dreading it.

"Because, I have to know. So when I'm in love I know what to do." She explained to him.

"No. No, Clem. You're too young for that. That stuff...It's for grown ups only."

"I know," She replied, lifting an eyebrow at him. "You didn't do that for a long time, did you?...So, was that your first kiss?" She repeated her question from earlier.

Luke felt a bit embarrassed. This little kid was basically calling him an inexperienced virgin, without even knowing what it meant. He couldn't help, but feel a bit offended. "Get to bed, Clem." He said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"But I have more questions." She whines.

Luke sighs, but he's saved by another voice.

"What about you, Clementine?" Jane cuts in, startling the other two, who hadn't known she was awake. Jane sits up from her spot on the ground, grabbing Clementine's attention."Tell us about the 'kissing stuff' you've done."

"Ew! I haven't done that." Clem shook her head.

"So you never kissed a boy?" Jane dug.

"No way!" Clementine gave a disgusted look. "That's gross!"

"What's gross, city mouse?" Bonnie asked, making her way over, along with Mike. The two sat down. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Kissing." Clementine admitted.

"This again?" Bonnie glared over to the two adults. Luke looked away, Jane however, didn't seem to be bothered by it. "Clementine, why are you still awake?" Bonnie asked, trying to change the subject.

"Why are you guys still awake?" Clementine threw back.

"Okay, okay. No need to get defensive." Bonnie backed off.

"So," Jane started. "You never even wanted to kiss a boy?"

"No!"

"Wait, you...you don't like girls, do you?" Luke asked.

"Luke." Bonnie sent him another glare. Luke looked down, muttering a "Sorry."

"What do you mean?" Clementine asked.

"Umm, Nevermind it, Clem."

Clementine gave them a confused look. "Okay?"

"He means 'like, like'." Jane explained.

"Jane!" Bonnie cried.

"What?" Jane asked.

"No. Why would I- That's...weird..." Clementine responded.

"Weird? I think it's pretty hot." Mike said. "Not with you, but two women..."

"Yeah." Luke agreed with a nod.

"Girls can't love girls." Clem said, shaking her head.

"You'd be surprised." Mike said.

"Guys, please. She's ten!" Bonnie scolded at the two men.

"No, I'm eleven." Clementine crossed her arms. "Remember?"

"Oh... Right." Bonnie looked down, guilty, as she remembered the ski lodge incident.

"If you could kiss a guy, would you?" Mike asked.

"Mike!" Bonnie was about ready to grab the child and cover her ears.

"I don't know. Boy's are kind of gross." Clementine answered.

"Hey!" Mike laughed.

"What about me?" Luke asked, sending her puppy dog eyes.

"Umm...You're...you're okay." Clementine blushed a bit.

Luke smiled, the others did as well. Mike let out a small chuckle.

"Well, I'm going to take a pee." Luke stood and limped away. Clem watched him walk away, with a light smile.

"Hey, Clem," Mike called.

"What?" She looked over at him.

"Come here."

"Okay." She stood from her spot near Jane and walked over, sitting near Mike.

Mike smiled at her, before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Why don't you tell Luke, that you love him?"

Clem looked to him, eyes going wide."No!" Clementine exclaimed, cheeks going red, as she turned away from the man with a huff.

"Do you have a crush on him?" Mike asked.

"NOOO!"

"Shh..." Bonnie called.

"You like Luke." Mike teased.

"No I don't." Clementine pouted, looking like the little kid she was.

"Then why's your face so red." Mike asks.

"It's not." Clementine claimed. "I don't wanna sit with you guys anymore."

Getting up she marched back over to her original spot and plopped herself on the ground.

"What's the matter Clem?" Bonnie asked.

"She doesn't wanna sit with us, because she has a crush on Luke." Mike told them.

"Mike!" Clem quickly turned to the two women. "No. I. Do Not!"

Jane and Bonnie laughed.

"Is this your first crush?" Jane asked.

"I don't have a crush." Clementine tried to convince them, but they weren't buying it.

"Ohhh... So it's love?" Mike laughed.

"No!" Clem snapped. "Mike, shut up!"

"Clem, it's okay to like someone." Bonnie smiled at her, reassuringly.

"I don't like Luke!" Clementine whined. "It's not true."

"Aww...you're blushing, Clementine." Jane said.

"Should we tell Luke." Mike wiggled an eyebrow at her.

"No, you're lying."

"Am I?"

"Yes. You are." She claimed, before looking around. "Please, don't tell Luke."

"Tell me what?" Luke asked, coming back and taking a seat next to Clementine.

"Nothing!" The small girl squeaked out.

"Your face is red, Clem. You're not getting sick are you?" He reached out a hand to feel her forehead.

"No." Clementine quickly moved, before his hand could touch her forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't want you to touch me...y-you did just pee, r-right?"

Luke shrugged. "I was just worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"Must be from the cold, huh?"

"What?"  
>"Why your cheeks are so red." Luke replied.<p>

"Uh, umm...Yeah, yeah. It- It's really cold." Clementine agreed. "But, I'm okay."

She jumped, when she felt a arm wrap around her. "Luke?"

"Doesn't this help?" Luke asked, completely oblivious about the conversation the others had just a few moments ago. "Since we don't have blankets, it should help to share body heat, ya know."

Clementine could feel heat in her cheeks. She quickly avoided eye contact, hearing the others laugh.

"Clementine, don't you wanna have your first kiss before you die?" Jane's voice came to her ears, causing her to look up. "I mean, we're all adults here, right?"

Clementine glared at her. Jane was using her words against her. "There's no boys around here to kiss."

"How bout, Luke?" Jane suggested.

Clem gasped, shaking her head frantically.

"What?" Luke cried out in shock, jumping away from the young girl.

"How 'bout it Luke? What do you say?" Jane turned to Luke.

"I, uh-" He trailed off. What was Jane doing? She was setting him up. Maybe she want to see him get his ass kicked by Kenny, thank God that man was asleep.

"It doesn't have to be a real kiss, just on the cheek." Bonnie piped in.

No way. He wasn't expecting that from her too.

"Go on, Casanova." Mike called as well.

"You guys are crazy." Luke shook his head.

"Go ahead, Clem." Jane pushed Clem forward.

"No. I... I can't." Clementine said, shaking her head again.

"Just do it real fast." Jane told her, shoving her into Luke's arms.

"Ah!" Clem cried as she fell.

Luke caught her, sending Jane angry look.

Jane just shrugged.

Luke looked down at the little girl. She was acting... shy? It was a new side of her.

"Luke," She looked up to meet his eyes. He was a bit startled, when her innocent golden eyes met his.

"Clementine?"

"Clem, just kiss him!" Jane attempted to prod at her.

"Fine!" Clementine gave in.

"Clementine, what are you-"

"Luke, shut up!" Clementine ordered.

Luke did as he was told.

"Do it, scaredy-cat." Jane pressured some more.

"Wait...why are you trying to kiss me?" Luke asked, grabbing her shoulders.

"Just...Because. Now, be quiet." Clementine tried to order again, looking really embarrassed.

"You really want a kiss?" Luke chuckled.

"No!" Clementine shook her head.

"Yes!" Mike called in a high teasing voice.

"Shut up, Mike." She turned to look at him, but a hand on her chin stopped her.

"Okay." She heard Luke say, before feeling lips on her forehead.

"There you go." Luke gave her a pat on the head.

Clementine blushed, even more when he pulled away and offered her a smile.

"Nope. That doesn't count." Jane said.

"What?" Clementine looked over to her, feel a little exasperated.

"It's Clementine's first kiss, she's the kisser."

"Okay. It's weird... Luke has to kiss me."Clementine whispered, shyly.

"I just did." Luke raised an eyebrow.

"No. For real." Clem sighed.

"That wasn't a real kiss?" Luke questioned.

"No. It wasn't." Jane agreed.

"Fine." Luke move to her again.

"No, no!" Clementine moved back. "Stop! I'll kiss you."

"Okay. Right here." He touched a spot on his cheek."

Clem sighed and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Done."

"Aww!" Bonnie giggled. "All this cuteness is killing me. I'll be back."

"Oh, come on! Was that even a kiss." Jane said, unsatisfied.

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't." Jane argued. "It's only a first kiss, if its on the lips."

"But I kissed him." Clem argued back.

"No. It should have been more like this." She move in front of Luke. "Luke, close your eyes."

Luke was surprise, but did as told. He was even more surprised when she kissed him, eyes shooting open.

"Luke's in shock." Mike laughed.

"You're turn." Jane smiled at her.

"Fine! I-I'll do it." Clementine nodded to herself, moving back in front of Luke.

"C-Cl-Clem, you, you d-don't have to-" Luke stuttered. "N-no one's forcing you to do this." .

"I'm gonna do it."

"You better not lie." Jane said.

Clem gave a dramatic look over her shoulder at her. "I'm not.

"Fine, go ahead." Luke said, patting at his cheek, once again.

He hadn't excepted to have a night full of kisses, but he wasn't complaining.

"Okay, okay. Close your eyes."

"Oh my God." Luke let his eyelids fall shut. "What are ya'll teaching this gir-"

Clem cut him off, by placing her lips on his.

"Ahhh!" He quickly pushed her off him.

"Oh my God..." Clem's eyes widened as she placed a hand on her mouth. "Oh my God." Clementine whispered as she realized what she'd just done. She just had her first kiss...With Luke!

"What'd I miss?" Bonnie asked, taking a seat beside Mike.

"Did you just wipe it off." Mike snickered.

"Wipe what off?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing." Clementine replied, hiding her face into her coat.

"Your city mouse had her first kiss." Jane responded.

"Did you kiss him on the lips?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes!" Clem looked embarrassed, she turned away from the group.

"Oh my God, Clem." Bonnie giggled. "I can't believe I missed her first kiss.

"Well...how was it?" She heard a voice that she recognized as Jane's.

"Just how I excepted it to be...It was gross." Clem said.

They all laughed.

"Ya'll mind keeping it down?!" Kenny called. "What's all the noise about?"

"N-Nothing." Luke called back.

"I'm never ever kissing anyone ever again." Clem lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I can hang with you on that one, Clem." Luke said, although, he wasn't so sure about that, not after that kiss from Jane.

"Maybe we should keep this between ourselves." Mike added, glancing over to where Kenny and AJ lay.

Clementine nodded. "That's probably for the best."

Luke smiled at her. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Clem."

Jane smirked. "That's not all she took from that mouth of yours." She said, causing both Luke and Clementine to go red.

Clem looked over and met Luke's eyes, feeling her cheeks flush even more. She quickly stood and walked away. "I...I'm going to bed!"

She moved away from them, laying in a corner. She could hear them laughing, and she wanted so badly nothing more than to just disappear.

Luke looked over at Clem, who had curled herself up into a ball, making a personal reminder to himself: Never drink with them again.


End file.
